Something's Gotta Give - film
(לפי הויקיפדיה הכללית) Something's Gotta Give is a 2003 American romantic comedy film, written, produced and directed by Nancy Meyers for both Columbia Pictures and Warner Bros. It stars Jack Nicholson and Diane Keaton as a successful 60-something and 50-something, who find love for each other at a different time of life, despite being complete opposites. Keanu Reeves and Amanda Peet co-star, with Frances McDormand, Paul Michael Glaser, Jon Favreau and KaDee Strickland playing key supporting roles. While critical reaction to the film as a whole was more measured,2 it received generally favorable notice and became a surprise box-office hit following its North American release, eventually grossing US$266,600,000 worldwide, mostly from its international run.1 For her performance Keaton earned a Golden Globe, a Satellite Award as well as an Academy Award nomination and a SAG Award nomination for "Best Actress," among others. Nicholson also received a Golden Globe nomination for "Best Actor in a Motion Picture - Musical or Comedy." העלילה הארי סנבורן הוא איל הון בניו יורק מוזיקה אשר נהג 40 שנה של לצאת עם נשים מתחת לגיל 30, כולל הכיבוש האחרון שלו, מארין קליין. הכונן שני לבית אמה חוף בהמפטונס מצפה להיות לבד, אבל מופתעים אמו של מארין, אריקה בארי מחזאי מצליח, יחד עם זואי אחותה. אחרי ארוחת הערב מביכה, הלילה הופך לאסון, כאשר - במהלך המשחק המקדים עם מרין - הארי יש התקף לב, והוא הובהל לבית החולים. הרופא, ג 'וליאן מרסר, אומר הארי להישאר בסביבה כמה ימים, אז הארי מסתיים אצל אריקה. אישיותם התנגשות ולעשות למען הסדרי המגורים מביך בהתחלה עד שהם לומדים להכיר אחד את השני. העובדה שהארי הוא היכרויות בתה כי ג 'וליאן נפל על אריקה לעזוב את שני נאבק להתמודד עם מערכות יחסים. מארין הארי מסכימים להיפרד. הוא ואריקה לבלות יותר זמן ביחד, בסופו של דבר לממש את יחסיהם. הארי מגלה שלו לשיפור הבריאות אומר שהוא כבר לא צריך להישאר עם אריקה, כך הוא ראשי הביתה. חלק שני מרין מקבלת חדשות כי אביה, בעלה לשעבר של אריקה, שאותו היא עדיין מאפשרת לכוון את משחק אותה, הוא מתחיל מחדש. למרות אריקה הוא מושפע החדשות, מרין הוא הרוס ולחצים אמה אל המלווה אותה לארוחת ערב משפחתית. אריקה היא החיים של המפלגה עד שהיא רואה הארי בשולחן אחר עם אישה אחרת. בשנת הטענה כדלקמן, הארי סובל מה שהוא מאמין בו הוא התקף לב נוסף, אבל הוא אמר על ידי הרופא, ד"ר מרטינס, כי זה היה רק התקף חרדה. אמנם היא שבורת לב, דמויות אריקה כי אירועים אלה יהיה נהדר להשתמש במחזה. הארי שומע על זה וממהרת אל השלב שבו זה להיות חזרות. אין הוא רואה אריקה, מי אומר לו להמשיך הלאה עם החיים שלו. שישה חודשים לעבור. הארי משלמת ביקור מארין, אשר מספרת לו שהיא בהריון, יש לה בעל חדש. הארי מתנצל אם הוא פגע בה. היא מספרת לו כי אמה בפאריס כדי לחגוג את יום ההולדת שלה. הארי מחליט להפתיע אריקה מופיע במסעדה בפריז, שם היא אוכלת, נזכר איך הם תיכננו פעם לבלות את יום הולדתם יחדיו שם. אריקה, לעומת זאת, מחכה במסעדה של ג 'וליאן, שאותו הוא רואה עכשיו. הארי ואריקה מבינים שהם עדיין אוהבים במהלך ארוחת הערב, אבל הם חלק מחוץ למסעדה. בעוד הוא מביט על נהר הסיין, אריקה עוצרת מונית. היא מסבירה כי ג 'וליאן להבין מה קורה ביניהם. הארי ולנשק אריקה. כעבור שנה, במסעדה בניו יורק, אריקה הארי, נשוי כעת, יוצאים עם מארין בעלה החדש וילד בן, כמו משפחה אחת גדולה וחמה. קטגוריה:סרטי קומדיה